Madness
by la fleur d'or
Summary: Sasuke/Sai. Sai is beautiful. His skin is as pale and lovely as the moon. His eyes are not sparkling blues, nor are they a fierce jade, but those two coal black orbs are enough to melt Sasuke down to the bone.
1. One

**A/N:** I've had this idea for a while now... I don't know exactly where this is going, but it's going somewhere. It inspired me; the possibility of two alike people with no feelings or love in their hearts, finding one other. What would happen then? This is a BOYS LOVE theme. Don't like, don't read. It's a tragic love tale that includes; romance, angst, general plot, crime, drama, fantasy, hurt and more. It's not what you think. This is just the prologue. It's not the full story, not even the start of it. There will be more chapters if enough people take interest. Please, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**MADNESS**

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time there lived a raven. One with silky black feathers, and piercing black eyes. He was in pain. He couldn't feel, you see. No emotions crossed his face, his eyes, none whatsoever. But everyone loved him. They wanted to love him. But even despite that, he still felt alone as ever. He didn't know how to let people in. Not since he was betrayed by his own flesh and blood. Ever since that night, his eyes had never shone with love ever again. And at times at he felt as if... no one in the world would care if he had died that night, like his parents. Over time, the crow's soul began to vanish. And his heart... why some said he didn't even have one anymore.

But there was a boy, lets call him, the fox. Alright, the fox was a very cheery thing. His own life had quite resembled the raven's own. Bleak, desolate, nothing to live or die for. And yet the fox had nothing but smiles to show. The villagers even talked about him, kids made fun of him, and still... he kept smiling. This intrigued the raven. He studied the small fox from time to time, while on the outside keeping his nonchalant exterior.

He eagerly awaited their first meeting.

However, it wasn't what he had expected.

The fox, annoyed him. From the very second he had opened his mouth. The raven wanted nothing more than to get away from him. Yet on the inside, he wondered if this was the fox' way of forgetting the past. Of moving on.

If so...

It was possibly smarter than what the raven had confided in.

Revenge.

Life seemed much more cheerful when the fox was around. It was something the raven couldn't reach. It was so far away, and yet so close. That light... he wanted to have it too, just as the fox had it. He needed it too.

In time, the raven forgot his mission in life, he forgot his sorrow and his loneliness. And he left it all, to be with the fox. He thought he would be happier. But in reality, things had only gotten worse. The fox was an evil, conniving one. He wanted the raven far more than anybody. And he plotted to have him. And now that he did have him, he would make the raven bend to his command, become one under his control.

The raven had been tricked. Deceived by sweet lies, and warm touches. He was bound by all eternity to the wicked fox. Day after day he was in misery. His soul had long since gone, his heart was black again. He wanted out. He wanted freedom.

And as thou ask, thou shall receive.

The raven destroyed the fox. Just as his brother had destroyed their family many years ago. Just as he had destroyed his brother, and just as the fox had done his heart.

And that was that.

In the end, the raven escaped, through blackness he stole away.

And somewhere in the night, cries reached his bloodied ears.

Life had just begun.

Loneliness.

Emptiness.

Sadness.

Grieve.

Anger.

Regret.

It often drove many into madness.

This loss...

* * *

**A/N:** R&R? Tell me what you think? Did you like it? How do you feel about what I've done with the story? Just tell me your thoughts about it so far.

**xxx**


	2. Two

**A/N:** I didn't really get any activity from the first chapter, but I'm continuing on still! So, as promised, here is the actual story! As the first chapter was just the prologue. I hope you weren't confused at all, and if you were, feel free to message me or leave a review with whatever you have to say! In the meantime, please enjoy this story I made just for you ;D

**Song:** Fireflies - Owl City

* * *

As warm light spilled over the earth, the darkness of the world hid beneath the streets-and the scum that inhabited it went down with it. For the day, anyways. Ninja throughout Konoha were getting ready for their daily duties. A bird chirped in the distance. Sai shut his window and sighed. Everyone was working today. Due to some business that happened just a few weeks ago, the village was in chaos. Since Naruto... a new Hokage had not been chosen yet. Everyone was just getting over the loss. And... every single one of the ninja that had been asked to takeover the title declined. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Neji, and even Konohamaru - who was to upset to even talk about it. Sai had been on Hokage duty for every single one of them, along with Sakura. And he was tired as hell. Considering they had to travel faraway just to find Jiraiya, and when they told him... well, comforting someone was not something Sai was good at doing. Not to mention even telling people that Naruto had died. Almost everyone in Konoha loved the boy. Dealing with that sort of stuff was too much for Sai. And frankly, he just didn't like it- letting that many people down. Weren't ninja supposed to help people? He never really thought about that until now. However many times he played that question in his head, he never found the answer. Konoha was littered with mountains of scum. Some of them ninja, even. As long as that were so, such a question could never be answered.

It wasn't that he actually felt something for those people. Sai was sure he didn't. Not even the loss of Naruto affected him. Many times he'd try to feel that sadness. The funeral was one example; his face was blank throughout the entire thing. And when he was called to speak before the very large audience, not even a hint of emotion broke through that written speech. It just didn't fit. When he said he was, "deeply saddened," he was of course lying. And many people noticed this. Day after day villagers grew angry at the boy who couldn't even cry at his best friends funeral.

He just wanted a break. He walked out the doors of his apartment and made his way to the Hokage's office.

That's all he really wanted, just a break. Pshh, Like he would ever get one, he thought casually.

Sai never knew how wrong he was.

**xxx**

Sakura was already at the meeting when Sai got there. He greeted her and took a seat next to her, then looking to Kakashi sitting at Naruto's desk. They regarded each other, then Kakashi spoke. "They think it was Sasuke."

They had already talked about this.

Sakura fumed. "Still? Haven't we already provided enough evidence that it wasn't him?"

Sai looked out the window in boredom already. He was so tired of this. Sasuke this Sasuke that. That's all anyone could talk about now, besides Naruto. And the million dollar question of the day, "where was Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed. He stressed his brow. "But the fact remains, Sakura. Sasuke left the crime scene. Everything points to that," he told her.

Sakura retaliated, "no! that's not true! Why would-how could..." she sat down, her fists clenched tightly. She didn't cry. She wasn't that weak girl she was then when Sasuke first left. This time, it didn't hurt as much. Maybe the next time she won't feel anything at all.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe. We all trusted him... but it's not the first time he's betrayed us, and the villagers know it. We don't have any other choice... we can't side with him, it wouldn't be good for our reputation."

Sakura smirked. "Hmmph, did the Elders tell you to say that?"

Sai listened in. He didn't agree with Sakura. He was sure Sasuke had killed Naruto. Everything led straight to that. (1) Naruto's body was bloodied to the point where he didn't look human, and his heart had been ripped out. He couldn't possible have done this himself. (2) Sasuke had been seen entering the house with Naruto the previous evening. And when Naruto's body was found, he had completely disappeared. (3) Sasuke Uchiha was a known threat to Konoha. He had betrayed the village once before, and was most likely to do it again. Therefore, the culprit was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura..."

"He loved Naruto... there's no way it could have been him. They-he was happy, I know he was," her eyes were emotionless and dull. She stared at the ground.

Sai didn't feel like he deserved to be in this conversation. He didn't want to say anything that would upset Sakura.

"Sometimes... people act like they're happy, when they're really not, Sakura. They put up emotional barriers, and don't let people in. And throughout their entire life they only have that fake happiness they show to the world. When inside... they feel more alone than ever, they feel... lost, and depressed. And if they hold that inside them for too long, it's bound to get out one day, in many bad ways more than good." Kakashi looked at Sai then, who couldn't help but be intrigued by his sensei's words.

That was what Sakura had told him when he said he was trained to remove his emotions. She said they were still there, but he had put up a barrier so none could get out. He was shocked that the pink-haired ANBU had not recognized that in Sasuke... but had in Sai. This made Sai understand the Uchiha just a bit more.

Upon hearing Kakashi, Sakura felt like she had just failed her most important person. Sasuke Uchiha had been feeling like that, all along...? Despite having the one person he loved the most... despite gaining everyone's trust again..._ Her trust_, and yet he still... It made her heart ache. After Sasuke had come back to Konoha, she had hoped that he would return her feelings, finally. But to hear that he loved Naruto... was a major blow to her. A man!? He loved a man more than her!? She was confused, shocked, and sad. She avoided Sasuke, though she knew that would do no good. But over time, she began to understand the couples feelings and they love they shared. And she appreciated it, she looked up to it. It was beautiful love. So her and Sasuke became friends. More than just that even. They became like brother and sister. But to hear this now... he had kept those feelings away from her for so long. It hurt. Had he not truly been happy all that time with Naruto?

"So what are we supposed to do, Kakashi-sensei?" Sai interjected. He didn't like seeing Sakura sad. Whenever she was, he got this strange instinct to make her... well, not be sad anymore. But he didn't know how.

Kakashi's one gray eye regarded the blank ninja. "We have to make it public."

Sakura suddenly shot up, her eyes widened. "No! He'll be-"

"Exiled," Sai finished. All of this was truly unexpected.

Kakashi explained, "We have to assure the village that they are safe in our hands, and in doing that, we must remove the threats. Sasuke... unfortunately, is a threat."

"Bullshit!" Sakura cried. She slammed her hands on the table. "Konoha isn't safe already- and that's because of those demented-"

"Sakura!"

"-foolish Elders! I'ts the truth and you know it! They're the ones making this village rot and suffer..." Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "And Naruto...Naruto was the only one who stood between the safety of Konoha... and the Council taking over."

"That's right. Naruto was our only hope. And now that he's gone, Konoha is even more likely to suffer. Don't you understand? Exiling Sasuke is our only hope now- if we do, there's a chance that the Council will take pity on us... for now."

"Pity... is that all we're worth?"

Sai couldn't let this go on. "Sakura-chan..." he reached out and touched her arm gently. "Kakashi-sensei is only thinking about the good of the village people. He doesn't want to do this any more than me or you." He had felt her chakra calm down at his cool fingertips. And he let go.

Sakura looked up at her sensei, and then her teammate. She had acted so foolish! Of course Kakashi was only thinking about the villagers. The look in his eyes showed how much pain he was going through... and it shocked her that she hadn't noticed it before. Oh why had she been so selfish!? They had to think about the sake of one person... or the well-being of the entire village. "I'm sorry, Sensei, Sai-kun." She failed at a weak smile as she said this, "I'll cooperate from now on, for the sake of the village."

Kakashi returned a small smile. "So you all know what we have to do... Tomorrow at noon, the Council will announce Naruto's murderer. After this is done, we will each go our separate ways to track down Sasuke..."

"Alive or...?" Sai asked.

Sakura just looked at him. Kakashi finished, "**Our mission,** is to kill Sasuke on sight."

Neither of the two ANBU could hold in their gasps.

**xxx**

"Sai- wait!" Sakura called as she ran after him. He had just left the Hokage building. He turned around, meeting her with a quizzical stare.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired ANBU stopped and gave him a pitiful look. "Are you really going to go through with this?"

Sai answered, "we have no other options."

"Yes- I know... but... he's still our friend." She suddenly had wet, unbreakable green eyes.

That statement sent shivers through Sai's cold bones. Friend? Sasuke? Those two words weren't meant to coexist with Sai in any way, shape or form. He looked at the ground, eyebrows furrowed. "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing! Sai..." she watched him pitifully. After all these years, he still had not gained back what he lost. Sai had changed a lot indeed, but to an extent. "Do you really feel nothing about this sort of situation?"

After an awkward amount of silence, he said, "I can't honestly say I do."

Sakura's heart hurt. Not because of what he said, but because she really felt sad for what it truly meant. "Sai..."

Suddenly, the pale boy looked up at her. There was a different look in his eyes. "Sakura, despite this, you can confide in me all you want." It was a fierceness she hadn't seen in him before. Her own green orbs widened. Almost human... "I don't want to see you sad anymore..." That was possibly the sweetest thing she had heard in a long while. The kunoichi embraced his thin form almost instantly. And she needed it.

**xxx**

In bed that night, suddenly recalled a moment he had spent with the Uchiha. It was memorable to him, because he hadn't ever been around- no, _bonded_, with Sasuke other than that time. There was never any reason for them to spend time together.

_It was night, black, desolate. The streets were infested with sewer scum. Day Ninja should not be walking around this late. The laws of Konoha didn't apply during the night. Yet Sai was out, calmly taking in the night. He couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt... empty, you could say. It was a horrible thing, it hurt deep in his chest. He had tried eating, but this was no hungry appetite. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want to be alone in his house. So he went out. And when he did, he was reminded that it was Christmas. There were lights and bright decorations all around his neighborhood. He didn't want to see any of it anymore. Many people were at home now, spending romantic time with their lovers, or precious time with family. And Sai was alone. He was always alone._

_Kakashi was celebrating with Kurenai, Sakura with her family, Naruto with Sasuke... So, there was no one else. _

_It didn't matter to Sai really, before anyways. He had never had a family, nor celebrated Christmas. So he didn't mind being alone. Until now. And it hurt, god did it hurt, more than any pain he had ever felt before._

_He trudged along in the snow, pretty soon he had left the safety of his district. He was in the shittier part of Konoha. Just a dark shape walking along in the snow. Yet his heart was bleeding so._

_Here he didn't see any pretty lights, or Christmas trees, or happy faces through windows. Everything was so ugly and abandoned._

_He deserved to live here._

_And he kept walking. Farther and farther. He didn't even know where he was going exactly. He just knew he didn't want this feeling. If this is what normal people feel, then I don't want to feel at all, he thought. Pretty soon he found himself at the lake. When did he go into the forest? He couldn't remember. He approached the water's edge. And he bent down and looked into it. His arms held his body. He looked into emotionless eyes, and didn't like what he saw. Pain. Pity for oneself. _

_Why was he feeling like this?_

_Was it ... emotions? Just as Sakura had said. "Sai, when you began to have emotions, you'll know because you'll feel sadness right away." She had said that a while ago... back when Sai had betrayed Team 7. She wasn't trying to make Sai feel pain, because she knew he couldn't feel anything. But that made him think. Of course he had no clue what she meant until now. _

_"Hmm... so that's what she meant..." his face was so blank, not even his infamous fake smile could pass through._

_It was so cold..._

_He only wore a thin black sweatshirt, and knee length black pants. _

_Sai suddenly saw bright yellow lights flickering in the water. He leaned in closer..."huh...?" But they were not any sort of fish, or anything swimming in the water for that matter. "Oh!" he exclaimed glumly. He looked up, and saw fireflies all around him. Lovely glowing creatures, flying above the water, so very close to him. Making music with their astounding bodies. Sai was at a loss for words. They were so amazing. He extended his arm slowly, fingertips reaching out. A firefly floated over to the pale hand. Sai let it stay there in his palm, watching it intently. Such a small thing... Sai wondered how it survived. Then again, it did have it's family to watch over it. _

_Unlike Sai, he wasn't alone. _

_There was a rustling noise and loud footsteps- Sai pulled out his kunai - a person shoved through the bushes. The fireflies fluttered away from the sudden disturbance. Including the one in Sai's palm. His emotionless eyes scanned the intruder. Sasuke. He looked out of breath; his clothes disheveled, hair a mess. Had he just come from bedding Naruto? He certainly looked it. That thought made him sick. _

_"Oh, it's you." He was the first to speak. Sai lowered his weapon and put it away silently. He could sense something... some kind of rogue emotion. It was rough, and dark... and... angry. Sai looked at Sasuke. His eyes were red and narrowed slightly. Sai knew that scent, it was the instinct to kill. He could hear Sasuke's ragged breaths from where he stood, though they were several feet apart. Those demonic red eyes gazed across the way, right into the artists own dark orbs.  
_

_Sasuke said, "what are you doing here?"_

_"Isn't that my question?" Sai responded. _

_Sasuke didn't answer. He instead walked out of the bushes and brushed off his clothes. It seems he wasn't dressed for the weather either. Only in his ninja get-up... it gave the impression that he had just made a runaway from something.... or someone. He said, "shouldn't you be home celebrating the holiday?"_

_The artisan moved his attention to the lake, now dark without the light of the fireflies. Sai realized it was indeed much darker now. He once again bent down in front of the water. "And what about you... isn't Naruto waiting for you?" _

_For some reason, that comment stung Sasuke, or that's how Sai took it. The Uchiha flinched, his eyes dilated. And he seemed to grow more angry. "**Don't** say that name..." he growled. Sai looked up at him curiously._

_Did they have a fight? he wondered. "Sasuke..." he felt like asking. _

_"Hnn?"_

_But was it his business? No. He was just Sai. He wasn't anyone important enough to have such a conversation. He and Sasuke didn't talk much, but when they did, they only fought. So why now would it be any different? "Nothing..." He looked away, his gaze back into the lake. _

_Sasuke's brows furrowed. "If it's about why I'm here... I'd rather not talk about it." Sai could see the fellow ANBU's eyes through the calm blue water. They were no longer his sharingan red, but his original blackness. Beautiful... and yet so melancholy. They made Sai suddenly feel more open. Just the other's presence was strangely comforting."So what about you? Did you finally get annoyed by everyone?"_

_Because Sasuke's voice did something to him, because it was strangely exciting, he answered back. Truthfully. "I came here... because I was lonely."  
_

_He didn't want to look up to see the shock written on the other's face. The pity. _

_"Hmmph, You came here to be alone in this abondoned lake, because you were lonely," Sasuke smirked. "The correct grammar is; because you are lonely." Sai looked up at that cruel... emotionless face. Those eyes... were staring straight into Sai's own. He felt a pang in his chest. "And maybe... maybe I am too," Sasuke told him. Without another word, Sasuke too sat down beside Sai at the river edge. _

_He had looked up at the moon that night, and Sai recalled him saying, "For such a sinful village, the moon is very beautiful tonight."_

* * *

**A/N:** Well that ends the 2nd chapter of MADNESS. Here are some things to think about... _Who are the Elders, and what exactly are they doing in the village of Konoha? Why are the streets unsafe? Will Sai ever get his emotions back? And where is Sasuke???_Until next time, au revoir, arrivederci, adios, auf wiedersehen, sayonara, and goodbye!

**Review Review Review!  
**


	3. Three

**A/N:** Anyone still interested in this story?

**Recap:** In the previous chapter, the EX Team 7 was given a very dramatic mission by the Village Elders, much to their dismay. Sai seems to have no problem with it, but Sakura's having a hard time dealing. Kakashi revealed that at noon the next day that Naruto's murderer would be announced as Sasuke Uchiha, and from there, the three would set out on a manhunt! Meanwhile, suspicion arises amongst fellow Konoha ninja.

* * *

It was a grand event. All of Konoha was required to be present at what was going to be the most shocking village meeting since the death of their beloved Hokage. For today they would reveal his murderer.

Kiba Inuzuka looked at the ground as he walked, brows furrowed, eyes irritated. Hands in his pockets, Kiba still walked like he did 6 years ago when he first became a Genin. He hadn't changed much at all... different from everybody else who had changed. Well, appearance wise, Kiba had acquired a taste for leather over the years, and he could thank Kankuro for that. But the villagers of Konoha didn't just change their images. Purple hair caught his eyes. Like Hinata Hyuuga, no longer the shy girl she once was. When she used to erupt into tears sometimes because Neji had taunted her, now she was much stronger and could take on her cousin if she so wished. Or like Naruto... once the kid who used to play pranks like painting the Hokage's faces... then became one of the strongest leaders in Konoha. And now he was dead.

Maybe change was a bad thing.

"Oi, Kiba." Shikamaru approached him. The Inuzuka stopped. He nodded as a sign of recognition. "Shikamaru..."And they continued walking to the village square.

"I thought you were still in the Sand Village... What, even a punk like you came all the way for something such as this...?" The lazy nin scratched his head, looking away just like he used to, before he got taller and started growing facial hair anyways.

"Not my choice. They sent an escort to drag me back. Not my kinda welcome back party tho if ya know what I mean..." He sighed and shut his eyes.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Are you saying you don't care about Naruto's murderer? Isn't that insensitive? I mean, he was our friend after all..." The Shadow ninja's steely eyes watched all the people in front of them, anxiously making their way towards the event. He could feel everyone's tension then.

"Hmm," Kiba smirked. "Ya know that's not what I mean bastard... We already know Sasuke did it. I jus don't see the point in this."

"Yeah... well, everyone deserves justice. Then again... stuff like this is too troublesome." He shook his head.

Kiba had to laugh. "Yer still sayen that?" Well, at least Shikamaru hadn't changed.

"So, is Kankuro with you?" Shikarmaru smirked.

Kiba grinned, trying to block the blush from springing to his face. He wasn't as embarrassed as he used to be when they first found out he was with Kankuro. But his friends still liked to tease him about it from time to time. Especially Shikamaru, due to him always coming in and out of Suna. He was dating Temari after all. "In the bathroom. He really didn't wanna come, so I doubt he'll be out any time soon."

"No Akamaru?"

Kiba scoffed, "I wasn't allowed to bring him. The escort said the Council banned any large animals that could be a danger to the community. It's complete bullshit."

"Yeah... this village isn't what it used to be..."

"Ya got that right."

**xxx**

"Why is this so hard?" Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Green orbs stared back at her. She frowned. "Why?" She absolutely did not want to announce that someone who was once like her brother, was a murderer. She did not want to have to hunt him down, again. It didn't need to be like that! So why was it? She couldn't understand, but she wouldn't. Not until she talked to Sasuke herself. And she would do that. But she couldn't tell Kakashi or Sai what she was planning. They would just take her off the mission. She left the restroom and met up with Kakashi and Sai. They were waiting at stage left, looking just as displeased as she was. The aura was uncomfortable. She greeted her friends and stood next to them. "How much longer till it starts sensei?" she asked Kakashi.

Said ninja answered, "soon. We won't have to wait long."

Sakura mulled this over. It felt like she was waiting in that bathroom for hours, and now, but it had only been minutes. She just wanted it to be over, if it had to be done at least. She sighed.

Sai looked at his pink-haired teammate. He didn't understand her sympathy, still. The more he had tried to last night, the more he became confused. Sasuke. Sasuke, that name kept repeating in her head to the point where all Sai could dream about was him. Well... at least he was having dreams. He looked out at all the people sitting in chairs before the stage. So many people, waiting impatiently, patiently, sad, happy, to hear the name of their Hokage's murderer. It was something... depressing. The fact that all these people were here of course. Sai even saw many ninja who had left the village long ago present. There was Kiba Inuzuka, who had left to be with his lover in Suna. (He still claimed it was because Suna needed him, but everyone knew it was _Kankuro_, and not Suna that needed him.) Then Hinata Hyuuga- sent to a far away village years ago to help rebuild, Rock Lee, and Konohamaru who both had left for different training. And many more ninja and villagers that Sai had not seen in years.

When it was time for the village council to speak, Team 7 made their way onto the stage and stood beside the elders. They shared solitary glances. An old man, tall and refined, dressed in grand robes of white and gold stood at the center among his peers. His name was Byaku, and he was the leader of the Elders. His sharp gray eyes scanned the chattering crowd, smiling an eerie smile as he wrung his hands together.

"Alright alright, quite down now please!" The commotion ceased as all attention focused on him; the man everyone hated to obey. And now that their Hokage was dead, they would soon be following his every command. "As you know, our beloved Hokage-sama is no longer part of this world. And it is with great sadness, that I tell you he did not die from his own hands, nor of illness." There was a pause that put everybody on the edge of their seat, pale faced, sweaty palms. Sai stared out at the frightened faces as the Elder spoke. Most villagers had no clue how their Hokage had died. They figured the above anyways. "Our Hokage-sama was murdered, and by none other than Sasuke Uchiha."

Suddenly the crowd was full of life. It was like someone had flipped the switch and Sasuke's name was what triggered them to do it.

"This is an outrage!"

"We knew that Uchiha was no good! We let him back into our village, we trusted him!"

"Hang him!"

"-the rotten scumbag!"

Sai had never heard so many curse words as he did today. Nearly every villager was shouting in anger, save for the many ninja who knew to keep a calm composure, and the children of course. Next to him, Sakura bit her lip. This was the worst thing that could possible happen. But the villagers were right! They gave all their trust in Sasuke when Tsunade-sama had let him come back to Konoha- free of all his crimes, and they were overjoyed when they found out that Naruto and he were in love, because he was their Hokage. The village loved Naruto to death; he had surely proved that even with the nine-tailed fox inside of him he was an amazing and loving person. And now, this?

Byaku calmed the crowd and began talking again. "Now I'm sure all of you would like to see justice as much as I, and the council?" They roared in agreement. "That is why we will be doing our best to track him down!"

"Can you believe this?" Ino whispered to her friend next to her. She had a look of disgust upon her pale face, but not for the person intended.

Shino responded, "depends, which side are you on?"

"Sasukes of course!" Ino snapped, angrily. "I mean, you don't really believe he did it, do you?"

Next to them, Hinata spoke up. "There is no way Sasuke-kun could ever hurt Naruto. We all know this."

"I wouldn't be so sure, we all know the Uchiha's previous ways..." Shino said.

Ino glared up at the village elders onstage. She stuck to her beliefs through and through. And although she was no longer the lovesick teenager chasing after Sasuke all those years, she knew he was innocent. She just knew dammit! Over the years she had been devastated to find out Naruto was the object of her raven's desires, but that hadn't burned out her flame for him. No, Sasuke was still one of her closest friends and she wouldn't turn on him just because someone pointed a finger. "I still think there's more to the story then they're letting us know."

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asked.

"What motive would Sasuke have for killing Naruto? And we all know Naruto's strength, there is no way he would go down just like that. Something has to be going on here..." Ino folded her arms. She wouldn't trust what the Council members were saying.

"Well you have given this quite a lot of thought Ino..." Shino said. "I can't acknowledge you are right, but then again..."

Hinata suddenly piped up, "wait a minute! Shino, you must know something! You speak to the bugs after all."

Shino responded, "I don't know anything. Maybe you two should focus on what's beneficial to the village instead of trying to save a murders skin." With that said he walked away.

Ino glared at his backside as he retreated. "Hinata, didn't you notice? He's acting different, more so than usual," she said quietly. Because Shino was already very strange.

"Yeah... This is the first time I've seen him in weeks. Do you think he's in some sort of trouble?" The lilac-eyed girl replied.

"Or maybe he's the one causing the trouble..." Ino had always been on good terms with the insect lover. He was one of her fellow genin classmates after all. But recently, he had been acting strange. The last time she had seen him before the ceremony was outside of the village council headquarters late one night. He was just standing there staring off into the distance. When the blonde asked him what he was doing, his head jolted in her direction so fast she had jumped. He didn't say anything still, just stared at her. It was almost like he was lifeless. The atmosphere had been too creepy, so Ino left in a hurry. So whatever was going on with Shino, she knew it wasn't good. Hopefully he wasn't mixed up Naruto's murder. Because c'mon! His entire clan talked to the bugs, and they were everywhere! Somebody had to know something. And Ino bet a visit to the Aburame clan would do her theory justice.

On stage, Kakashi had just stepped in front of the microphone. He said calmly, "I know all of you are outraged by these past events, as am I." Sakura scoffed, that was the complete opposite of what he was. "But rest assured, that my team and myself will do whatever it takes to capture our Hokage's murderer."

The crowd of people began shouting once more. It made the pink kunoichi sick to her stomach.

**xxx**

Miles away in the forest, Shino Aburame crouched down onto the grass. The insects watched as their master studied a large object in front of them. It smelled like something dead and decaying, rotton skin and blackened bones. They could see dried blood on it's skin (clothes.) It was a ninja from Konoha who had probably died days earlier. The smell was proof enough, not to mention his unrecognizable carcass. The bugs had had their way with him earlier. Shino ripped the forehead protector off the fallen ninja's forehead and shoved it in his jacket pocket. The insects sensed something strange about their young master. Before Shino walked away, he said, "dispose of it." And his insects did just that. They of course didn't doubt his instructions, more food for them anyways. But the bugs knew; they were very intelligent, very so. Besides, they were just bugs. They didn't particularly care about the well-being of anyone but their own master and his clan.

**xxx**

"Yeah yeah, we'll go back soon. Stop whinen will ya!" Kiba said to his partner walking next to him.

Kankuro glared at the younger teen. He replied, "I'm not the one that whines," with an all knowing smirk directed toward Kiba who blushed. "Besides, s' not my fault I'm bored of this place already. Who ever heard of a ceremony about finding someone's murderer anyway..." He put his arms behind his head, watching the villagers as they went about with their simple lives.

"Don't expect me to answer that. I haven't been here for years, remember Kankuro? You forced me to live with you in Suna," he barked jokingly of course. He didn't mind living in Suna, or living with Kankuro for that matter. It was quite the opposite actually."But Naruto meant a lot to this community... I still can't believe he's dead..." his tone took on a hint of sadness. He looked down, his eyes were completely serious.

Kankuro's expression softened for a second. Then he put a strong arm around his dog's neck and brought him closer. Grinning, he said to him, "Don't get all sappy on me now kid." He ruffled his mop of brown hair.

Kiba growled. He did not like when Kankuro did that, and the stupid puppeteer knew that too! He pulled away. "Knock it off!"

"Haha, c'mon I was kidding, babe! Sorry, I know you miss him right?" He looked into those big brown eyes, those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah..." he sighed. Kiba would never show his true feelings in front of anybody but Kankuro. This was probably the first time he's said he missed the dumb blond. He and Naruto didn't have this great friendship like he did with Sasuke, but they were both alike in so many ways. Sure they fought a lot, but that was just for fun. They were always trying to one-up each other, but could still be on good terms no matter what. According to Naruto, Kiba was a 'stupid mutt' and to Kiba, Naruto was just the 'dumb blonde.' He was someone Kiba could go mess around with; like pulling pranks on little kids (yeah Naruto still did that when he got older.) You don't get too many friends like that in one lifetime.

Kankuro smiled. "I bet he's somewhere better than this old place. Don't be so depressed about it, kay? You're making me kinda jealous..." That was true. Kiba was on edge lately, always mulling over the death of one of his good friends. Kiba grinned.

"Oh really? Kankuro is jealous of a dead man, is he?"

"Hahaha, you're cute." Kankuro chuckled, then faced forward, knowing he made his little puppy blush. He couldn't wait to get back to Suna and be able to ravish Kiba!

It seems Kiba was thinking of the same thing, though not quite so similar. "Do you think Temari remembered to feed Akamaru?" The Inuzuka asked suddenly. "I feel bad for not bringen my little buddy." He sighed.

"Well if she forgot I'm sure Garra has. We both know he loves the beast."

Kiba laughed at that and agreed with him. Ever since they had moved in Akamaru spent more and more time with the red-head when Kiba and Kankuro were... busy. Kiba noticed Sai and Sakura standing near the gates. They must be leaving already. He pulled at Kankuro sleeve and ran to go catch up with them.

**xxx**

"Sakura, do you really need that much food?" Sai asked blatantly staring at the mass of insta-ramen she shoved in her backpack. "How much can your stomach actually take?" he said in all seriousness.

She lifted one eyebrow as if he was insulting her weight, which he might actually be doing without knowing. "It's for Sasuke," she stated. After the look Sai gave her she blushed and quickly stammerred, "you know- if we do find him! I can't just let him go hungry..."

"I understand," Sai responded. Why was Sakura so nervous? It was odd.

"I also brought a blanket. I mean, even if he's a criminal, he should be treated with hospitality. He is our friend." She looked into her teammates eyes. There was a fierce determination in those green orbs.

Sai wasn't so sure that's what he and Sasuke were. But he didn't say anything else to Sakura. What would she do if they did find Sasuke and had to imprison him? Or worse... There were just so many possibilities that Sai was sure even Sakura hadn't thought of. What if Sasuke really was a psychopathic murderer and tried to kill them? If so, then that night in the forest he spent with Sai sure explained a lot. Why he had been running, why he was angry and such. Whatever the reason, Sai just wanted to finish this mission.

"Okay, team are we all ready to go?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to them. He had been talking with the gate-guard.

"Hey Sai, wait up!" They all looked back to see Kiba and Kankuro walking towards them. "You guys leaving already?"

"Well, we were just about to," Kakashi said, then sighed and checked his watch.

"I just wanna say good luck, and don't hesitate to call me if ya need my help."

Kakashi said, "ohhh that's right, you're the puppy who can smell out anyone from hundreds of miles away." He smiled.

Kankuro glared at Kakashi, then put an arm around his waist. "Just sayen, if yer around Suna and need some help jus let us know. I'm sure Garra won't mind finding your little Sasuke." He smirked.

"Kankuro, we both know that Garra hates Sasuke!" Kiba snapped.

"Uhh, that's why I said it, mutt."

Sakura and Sai exchanged skeptical looks. "Don't worry Kiba, I'm sure Pakkun is fully capable of sniffing out Sasuke," she said with a smile, referring to Kakashi's dog.

"Pshhh, that dog can't out beat Akamaru and me combined..." he said, but quickly laughed it off as a joke when Kakashi looked at him. "Anyways, make sure you do whatever needs to be done. Naruto would have wanted it." He and Kankuro left on a serious note, leaving the three ninja also in that state. The reality of their mission was catching up to them again. And with only a few words said, they were on there way.

While walking sometime later, Kakashi said to break the silence, "so I don't want this trip to be all depressing and sad. We all need to get some things off our chests." Sakura just looked at him with her sad green eyes. Sai who was walking on the opposite side of Kakashi looked away. This conversation wasn't meant for him. He didn't have anything to get off his chest about Sasuke, and Naruto's death. He had thought it over at least a hundred times and he was pretty sure he did not care about either. He hadn't cried, nor was he angry or upset. And the fact that Sasuke betrayed them again, didn't strike any feelings in his heart. Because Sai wasn't the one who was betrayed. Sai and Sasuke never even had anything together. "Sai, I expect you to participate too," Kakashi told him. No one spoke. Sakura didn't know what to say. Should she really admit what she was planning to do? "Okay... I'll go first." There was a pause, and they waited, until Kakashi's meloncholy voice sounded again in their ears. "I think Sasuke killed Naruto, and that doesn't mean my opinion of him has changed. They were both my students, as you two are now. And I have always been proud of both of them. Sasuke isn't a bad person... he's just chosen the wrong path in life. Bad things have happened to him and he hasn't found out how to deal with his anger yet. I also think him and Naruto getting together was a very bad decision. They're just kids. I don't think either of them knew what love was. And oh yes, when I found out Naruto died I cried for a few minutes, but that was it." He smiled down at his two students.

Sakura was shocked Kakashi could confess so much! Her mouth was agape, and Sai looked like he was in shock as well. After a few minutes of complete silence, except for the quiet footsteps they made as they walked, Sai said, "you cried?"

"Well of course, didn't you?"

That was a good question. But of course it had a simple answer. "No." Sai never cried. Ever.

"I-it's okay Sai! It's completely normal for people not to cry when someone dies in their life." Sakura smiled reassuringly at him.

"No, I know it's not," he said back nonchalantly.

Kakashi sighed, then put his arm around both of the shorter teens. "You two have so much to learn in life. I just hope you don't end up like...Well, you know. Now, Sakura, you told us what you thought yesterday and I can't help but notice you didn't interrupt while I did the same. Got something you want to tell us?" Sakura felt really guilty. With Kakashi's gray eyes looking right at her, she felt like he already knew. What was she thinking? She couldn't hide anything from these two! Kakashi was over here baring his soul, and here she was keeping a secret from them. She can't be that type of person, so she caved and told them everything about her plan.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know it wasn't really very fulfilling, and definitely not my best, but I like this chapter. I wanted to sort of get a snapshot of what some of the villagers are going through and such. So review please! And I promise the next chapter is going to have SASUKE FREAKING UCHIHA in it! :D


	4. Four

He had been running for days. Always on the move. His face was plastered on every wanted sign all over, so it was best to stick to secluded areas. Sasuke kept to himself and only stopped for food and water at at small villages that no one had ever heard of, more or less where no one had heard of him. Even so, he wore his ANBU mask at all times. He would find a space amongst the forest and hide away until he could move again. It wasn't hard, but he was sure he couldn't go on living like this forever. Pretty soon the ANBU would find him, pretty soon he would become a prisoner. He was strong, but if they send the right people... he stood no chance against a number of powerful ninja. Even if he tried to talk to them, it would not work. He was a murderer in the eyes of millions now, and he had accepted that.

The fish blackened in the fire pit before him. He turned it over using a long wooden stick to cook the other side. His eyes trailed over the morsel hungrily whilst his stomach rumbled. The forest was quiet tonight, besides the constant crackling of the fire. The animals and bugs were scarce lately, for some reason. Sasuke suspected it was aura.

Once his meal was done cooking he sliced it up with his dagger and dug out the bones. After that was done, he devoured it hungrily. He was licking the remnants of the tasty morsel from his fingertips. Usually he wasn't this desperate, and animalistic when he ate. But spending all this time out in the forest was getting to him. He was always hungry, always tired, but he kept his guard up and stayed alert. Right now he had a large barrier throughout the entire clearing amongst the trees, in the shape of a circle. It would protect him from any unknown attacks, and strike him invisible to the human eye. Although if someone were to come along with a trait like the Hyuga clan, or Kakashi's sharingan, his barrier would become useless. He was greatly anticipating this.

There was no way that Kakashi wouldn't be the one to go after him. It was just like the Village Council to send ninja after their own men. Of course, knowing they were in control, Sasuke supposed he wasn't the only one coming after him. There would be plenty more that he would have to take on?

And how long would he be doing this? The future was unforeseen. Sasuke Uchiha longed for things to be like they used to. Why circumstances became this drastic he would never really know. And why of course, had Naruto changed? It was his fault- all of this! Sasuke threw his dagger down into the earth harshly, eyes narrowed. He was only a murderer because Naruto wasn't one.

In a few hours Sasuke would have to clean up camp and leave, on to another place to stay. Until then, he rested against a tree. His eyes were closed, but he was still aware of everything going on around him. He slipped into a light slumber slowly letting go of his consciousness.

Sasuke awoke to find everything pitch black. He was sweating profoundly. He had dreamed of sneaky foxes and silent ravens; of death and sorrow, and like every other dream, the raven stared at him eerily. He easily conjured a fire in his palm, waking around until he could find the fire pit that would envelope everything in bright, orange light.

He grabbed his huge sword, then cleaning up and erasing any signs that he had been there. He didn't release the barrier until he was out, and was thankful for the rest he did have, if any. Using that barrier took up a lot of chakra and he would need as much strength as possible to get through this.

It was already mid-morning. Sasuke could see, and feel the sun burn down on him as he traveled quickly through the forest. He emerged suddenly into a small town. He pulled his straw hat down. Despite the mask he adorned to hide his identity, it would still draw some questions about him. People in small villages were often curious about the stranger who appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke walked by the humble people. Women with their children, elderly men and women, and eager young teens conversing with each other. It would be unfortunate if anyone were to attack him here. He didn't ask anyone for directions, but started looking for an inn. As he examined a building that had strange writing on it, a small woman approached him.

"Excuse me sir, do you need some help?" Sasuke looked down at her. She was very petite, with a kindly smile and long black hair. The first thing he noticed though, was the size of her enormous pregnant belly. He made to turn away, not wanting to speak. She noticed his hesitation and laughed. "You need directions right? My Ikkaku was always too prideful to ask for directions himself. I suppose it's a man thing. What are you looking for, may I ask?"

"An inn." Was his only reply.

She said, "well of course! I'll show you to the only one in the village. It's small, but the people there are really nice and don't worry," she whispered this part, "If you don't want anyone to know you're there, they'll keep quiet on your part." Sasuke nodded, and followed after this tiny woman. "My name is Kiyoko by the way. Care to tell me yours?"

"Eiji."

They walked only a short ways before approaching a poorly, but homely-looking inn. The person at the front desk was an old man with a wrinkled smile. His pale, dull eyes never moved from their place as he talked with the short lady. He was blind. He greeted Sasuke with a curt nod in his direction. "Welcome young man, I hope your stay here is pleasant enough. Our village is very poor, but we can offer you the best we can."

Sasuke thanked him before setting up a room and paying the innkeeper. Kiyoko told him to find her if he needed anything, and after he walked to his room. It was very shabby; with a single bed and a lamp that was set on a not very sturdy side table. Sasuke shut the door behind him before dropping his possessions. It would have to do. He wasn't in need of anything more anyways. Once he was settled, he turned off the lights and lay on the bed to rest.

Although he didn't altogether trust the villagers, or this inn, he was sure they weren't going to sell him out. That is to say, if they knew who he was. They seemed nice enough not to cause any living thing harm. So Sasuke was content as he slept.

Much later, he got up and stretched. His stomach growled loudly. He would need to eat soon. So he left the room, (taking his weapon with him) in search of a decent restaurant. The old man at the front desk was no longer there, and instead replaced with a young girl. He would rather not ask this girl for directions seeing as she took one look at his menacing appearance and wide-eyed and shakily went back to her business, not even looking up as he passed.

So he strolled out onto the darkened streets lit up only by hanging lanterns that illuminated the faces of smiling young men and women. It seems that the small village came to life at night more than the daytime. Whilst walking, Sasuke ran into a familiar figure. It was Kiyoko, who held the hand of a small child with features not like hers, he must take after the father. She smiled at the sight of him and stopped to talk.

"Eiji-san! So nice to see you again!" He nodded curtly. And she asked, "how are you liking our town so far?"

"It's quite alive at night isn't it..." he said.

She laughed, "although it is a small poor village, we all like to have a good time come night," Her son tugged on the hem of her skirt with a pout, and she gasped. "Oh I'm sorry, Iso! Eiji-san, I would like for you to meet my adorable son Iso-chan!" she smiled down at him and he turned red, still pouting.

Sasuke looked down at him, wondering why he wasn't saying much. Kiyoko noticed this, but didn't say anything about it. So, Sasuke changed the subject, "have you two eaten dinner yet?"

Minutes later, they were seated at a quaint grill enjoying the greatest food in the village, claimed Kiyoko. She smiled at him warmly and said, "it is so nice of you to take us here Eiji-san. I feel really in your debt though, I haven't much money..."

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I have more than enough." It was true. Before he fled from Konoha, he gathered as much money as he could. It of course helped that upon exchanging marital vows that he and Naruto's earnings became one. You can just imagine how well a Hokage is paid. Not to mention the Uchiha fortune that was left behind after the massacre which Sasuke of course kept in a secret account.

"Thank you again!" She looked over to her son who was eating with a smile on his face. "Iso and I are both very grateful..."

"Please, speak of it no more. Think of it as payback... for giving me directions."

She smiled. Once they were finished eating, Sasuke offered to walk them home. While they were walking, Iso walked proudly in front of them. Kyoko said, "I can imagine you've been wondering why he doesn't talk."

Sasuke responded, "is he mute?"

Kiyoko laughed and answered, "no, no. Ever since his father died... he hasn't talked since. It's been very hard for him growing up without Ikkaku, more so than me I can say for myself."

"May I ask... how he passed?"

"Years ago, rouges invaded our village. We had nothing to give them, but they continued to ravage our land and steal our goods. They even went so far as to take some people hostage. Ikkaku, as well as some of the other men tried to stop them. But..." she stopped, and shook her head. "I tell my son every day it is better to think of his father as a hero, then a dead man."

"I'm sorry, Kiyoko-san."

She shook her head. "I'm getting by as well when he was here." They came into view with her apartment and she turned to give Sasuke a smile, "thank you for all your kindness, again. Will you be staying another night?"

Sasuke answered, "I wouldn't count on it. I've-"

"I understand." As she said this her eyes flickered to the sword he carried. But she wasn't afraid. She took Eiji by the hand and said their goodbyes.

On his walk home Sasuke wondered if Kiyoko knew he was. But the possibility of that was highly unlikely. He thought to himself how nice she had been, and it would be a shame to leave so quickly. But if he wanted to keep her and her child safe, he had no choice but to leave.

Then, he stopped and turned into an alleyway. His pulse quickened. There by the inn desk stood two men; both very large and beastly looking. They were the real ugly type with thick muscles and scars down their face. One of them had spiky purple hair while the other was bald but had a shocking beard. Sasuke didn't have to ask to know why they were here. Poeple like that didn't come to simple villages without any hidden intentions. He listened in on their conversation.

"Well if ya see him jus come n tell us wench. It aint that hard."

"Yeah we'll be in this shitty village till mornin anyways."

"H-he's not here s-sirs-"

"Whas that you just called us? Sirs!" one of them laughed. "Look bitch, I don't care if yer a girl. If you don't tell me where e is, I won't stop to spare yer life, or any one else's."

Shit. This was not looking good. Sasuke had to leave now. He didn't need to go back to his room, for he had his belonging with him. But he couldn't just leave without getting them to notice him. Otherwise they would kill everyone. He couldn't let that happen to Kiyoko's village again. However, he wasn't sure of their overall strength, especially together. But Sasuke was confident enough to take his chances. He would have to surprise them out of nowhere. Just when he was calculating his plan, something happened.

Kiyoko came running toward him out of nowhere. "Eiji-san I forgot to-"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm, then pulled her into the alleyway. He covered her mouth with his hand and her fearful eyes looked up into his. She relaxed when Sasuke signaled her to be quiet.

"-Wait- I heard something."

"Whadyoo mean-"

"Shuttup you idiot, I'm gonna go check it out..."

It was too late. They had already heard her. Sasuke whispered into her ear, "quietly walk out but don't look at me. I want you to act normal; and don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." She nodded then did as he said. She stood in his sight and Sasuke heard one of the men approach her. Although she was doing what Sasuke instructed, he could see the fear on her face.

"What have we here? A pretty lil maiden. Tell me wench, who were you just talking to?"

She said, "The inn keeper. I forgot to pay him for my last stay."

"Oh? Then what was his name?"

She hesitated, but said, "Eiji."

"Eiji huh?" He let out a boisterous laugh. "See now this is where I know yer lyen. Yer innkeeper over there, is a girl. Now, ya gunna tell me who you were talken to, or do I have to force it out of you?"

Kiyoko paled. She didn't speak, nor move. Sasuke knew he would have to make a move soon.

"Hmm... I was hoping you'd go peacefully but I guess it aint fun if ya did."

Sasuke jumped out of nowhere, before the ninja could use his weapon, and stood in front of Kiyoko protectively. His ANBU mask hung off his face and around his neck. Kiyoko gasped when she saw his face, but the man in front of them grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't even think about harming her, or anyone else in this village. You're here for me."

Kiyoko could only gape at Sasuke. She knew 'Eiji-san' was no normal man, to come here dressed like that after all... he must have had a mysterious past. And of course she had realized he have her a fake name. However she never would have thought it was Sasuke Uchiha all along; the man who killed the Hokage.

**A/N:** Short, I know. But it's because this is two parts and I'm updating a lot sooner :)


	5. Five

Kiyoko could only gape at Sasuke. She knew 'Eiji-san' was no normal man, to come here dressed like that after all... he must have had a mysterious past. And of course she had realized he have her a fake name. However she never would have thought it was Sasuke Uchiha all along; the man who killed the Hokage.

"So the murderer finally shows his ugly face," said the first ninja Sasuke saw with spiky purple hair.

"The only ugly face I see is yours," Sasuke replied.

"Ya got some nerve talkin' like that to an elite from-"

"I don't care who you are or where you're from. You came here to fight me, so do it. Otherwise I won't waste a second on a weakling like you," Sasuke scorned.

The gruff ninja growled. He swung his two swords with all his might, both in two directions. He smirked when he saw the panic strike onto Kiyoko's face. But Sasuke was too smart for him. He quickly collected her into his arms and disappeared before landing on a rooftop above the man seconds later. Sasuke scoffed at the tactless attack. He knew it would be like this with two inexperienced rouge ninja, and in a way it was easier to take these guys down. But it was a nuisance as well. Because men like these wouldn't stop until everything around them was destroyed.

The rouge looked up with laughter echoing around the quiet village. "Ya said to fight ya so come on down here, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Eiji-san- I mean..." Kiyoko faltered. She did not know his name, she realized. Sasuke didn't speak, but returned her stare. "My son- I need to go find Iso."

He nodded, then withdrew his sword. "I'll get them away from here. Take all the villagers and hide someplace safe. When I tell you to; run." She nodded shakily.

"What'sa matter kid, you scared?" barked the other rogue. "If you don't come out now we'll make sure ta tear apart this shit-hole of a village!" Sasuke was already at the rogue's throat by the end of his sentence. The large sword just barely grazed his throat, and then he jumped back quickly, a feral grin on his face. "Now that's more like it." He laughed again obnoxiously. "Oi, Taichi, get yer ass out here. Seems we found our income for the next year."

"Why if it isn't the little Uchiha brat," the other one chuckled as he came into view. He had a mocking grin on his face, after just terrorizing the girl at the desk.

Sasuke glared at the both of them. They were just low life barbarians. Killing and raping for money to feed their filthy mouths. Even if they were to capture or kill him, which was highly unlikely, they wouldn't receive even a fraction of what an elite assassin would make.

"Run!" As soon as Kiyoko heard that, she took down the cobbled streets. Her sandals making loud noises at every step, her breath coming out in uneasy puffs. She was terrified.

"Where do you think yer goin pretty lady!" the rogue bellowed.

"Get after that one," the other told him. "She can be useful."

With those orders, Taichi ran steadily after her. But Sasuke, having crossed weapons for the second time with the leader of the two, spun around so he was facing the direction of Taichi and quickly but precisely performed hand signs. Taichi was knocked backwards from the force of the blow, fireballs plummeted into his backside. He could barely blink before he found himself laying on his back, pain shooting up his spine. He would have burns all down his backside. Sasuke smirked. He didn't need to waste any energy on these weaklings.

Sasuke turned back to face the other rogue, and their swords met for the third fourth and fifth time. Sasuke's sword was far bigger and obviously more powerful than the rogues, but he was slick and fast with his strikes. He would be somewhat of a challenge.

Sasuke decided the only thing to do was lead them out of the village. He jumped back to avoid the tip of the enemy's sword and shot and responded with an onslaught of fire that sent the rogue flying into a building. Shit. The entire building began to crumble. The rogue got up laughing, "is that all you got kid?" And the chase was on.

"Iso!" Kiyoko ran through the crowd of people, smiling, laughing and unaware of the troubles that awaited them. She pushed many aside. Where had he gone? She had told him to wait by one of the stands- "Iso!" He turned towards her and smiled. She grabbed him tightly. "Iso-chan we have to go. We're not safe." Many people now had stopped to stare at her. She shouted out, "everybody, please listen. We need to hide someplace safe."

"What is she talking about?"

"You're ruining the festival!"

Kiyoko furrowed her brow. "Please-" she said, trying to talk over them without shouting or sounding rude, however much her voice was shaking. Couldn't they see that they were in danger? Just like when Ikkaku died. "You're in all in danger, the village is being attacked by strange men-"

"Men? What men?"

"What did she say? Men?"

"Ninja!" she shouted, desperately. That got their attention. As soon as the word came out of her mouth everything stopped. No breath was taken, no more was said. Suddenly panic erupted throughout the throng of people.

"What'll we do?"

"This is just like seven years ago!"

"How can we survive!"

Kiyoko clutched her son close to her, he didn't know what was going on and she could tell it scared him. "It's alright Iso, we'll be fine baby." She stroked his hair softly as she watched the frantic people running about, wondering what to do herself.

The rouge known as Taichi appeared before her as if he had always been standing there. She stepped back in horror. "Is all this commotion for me now?" he chuckled.

The villagers were running around like ants when they saw the rouge ninja. Kiyoko didn't know what to do to protect herself or her son. The one thing her brain was telling her to do was run, but she was frozen stiff. And the man took a step forward.

"Mama!" Her son cried out as he clutched onto the hem of her dress.

A flash of black and Sasuke was at the attackers throat. His sword was already stained with blood. He and the other ninja were neck and neck. As he was thrown against a wall, Sasuke turned towards her and said, "I'll hold them off while you leave. I think I can get them out of the village. Take your son and go." He jumped away right as the rouge's weapon was lodged into the wall. It crumbled as the man pulled it out.

Kiyoko couldn't process what she just heard at all. The other ninja came into the battle and aimed his sword for Sasuke's head. Kiyoko lost her breath as it collided with Sasuke. She thought all hope was lost, until the body went up in a puff of smoke and Sasuke appeared behind the rogue already forming hand signals. They were fighting so fast that she couldn't make out which sword was which and who was beating who. Fire was shooting into the air at every move Sasuke made. Though beautiful it was something Kiyoko feared most. Watching this battle take place before her eyes brought memories back to her. She remembered the pain of losing her husband. How devastated she was, and Iso too. She realized suddenly that she couldn't let that happen again. Iso would be safe, she would make sure of it.

She finally took in what Sasuke was telling her to do. She looked down at her son, squeezed his hand and ran. She looked back, probably realizing that would be the last time she saw that mysterious ninja again. He looked like a demon, she had to admit. But if it were a demon who saved her village then she was thankful all the same.

Sasuke watched as the woman and her son ran. He let out a sigh and grinned at the two men. "Good, she's gone. Now I can kill you." He focused on the one charging at him for now. The rogue gasped as Sasuke's palm connected with his face. He didn't have any time to speak or think as lightning burst from his hand. Sasuke kicked the ninja's body as it fell to the ground.

His comrade watched this feat in horror. "You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Unfortunately for him Sasuke was already to riled up after the first kill to go easy on him. The man was losing horribly. He was out of breath, his movement was sluggish and his vision blurry from injuries to his eyes.

"Given up yet?" Sasuke laughed as he wiped the blood from his face. With one hand he yanked his sword out from the ground after he dug it in to keep his balance.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face."

...

Kiyoko had successfully managed to find and bring all the villagers to the basement underneath a shop. They huddled together in fear. Everyone was scared, including Kiyoko yet she kept calm as she counted heads. The only one missing was her son.

...

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb, rip apart your intestines and string them along these streets. You disgusting filth, you're the worst of all HAHAHA!" Sasuke lost it. He was so far gone he wasn't sure how it got to that point. But all that was going through his mind was blood, and fear and murder. The fear in the man's eyes looking up at him... would there ever be a greater sensation than this? Than knowing just how powerful you truly are, that you could end a man's life in the blink of an eye.

"D-d-demon!"

The last thing he saw was Sasuke's smirking face.

...

"That really was irresponsible of you Sakura. We don't know the state Sasuke's in right now, nor can we act on impulse right now," Kakashi said as he looked from her to Sai. Sakura nodded, guiltily. "No matter what we have to treat this like any other mission. Sasuke is a criminal."

"I understand."

Sai watched as she retreated into her tent for the night. They had made great pace so far. It was well into the night. Usually they would still be on the move but Kakashi had decided they rest to think things through. Sai was sure that decision was based mostly because of Sakura's plan. She had a history of acting on her own.

"Sai, I want you to do something for me..."

He broke out of his inner thoughts to turn towards his leader. "What is it, Sensei?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"Oh."

"When the moment comes you'll know. Now head in the for the night. You'll need some rest."

Well this was interesting. Sai kept that thought in mind while he settled into his sleeping bag. He dreamed of blood that night.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is my first chapter of the new year and I hope you liked it! Please review...if there are any of you out there! I feel like I lose some of you for never updating!


	6. Six

**A/N: **I'd like to thank **bunnygirl2012** for her review that installed encouragement for me to update this fic. I almost didn't. I'd like everybody to know that from now on I'll be updating regular as best as I can.**  
**

**Recap:** In the last chapter, Sasuke Uchiha showed himself to the rouge attacking the village. The villagers were taken to safety and Sasuke and the two men were stuck in a violent, bloodthirsty battle. Sasuke turned out to be the victor, but his "great deed" played a deadly price. Meanwhile, Team 7 is soon to be hot on his trail. Kakashi-sensei had just asked something mysterious of Sai. What happens next?

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, looking around at their now barren campsite. When both ninja nodded, they set out.

Sai resumed his position on one side of Kakashi while Sakura on the other. She was unusually quiet ever since her confession. Sai thought her plan to be interesting enough, but it was poorly conceived and of course, useless in the end. Kakashi was only glad that Sakura had confided in them. But as for helping Sasuke instead of turning him in... that decision remained finite. Their only obligation was to the village. But Sai felt as if Kakashi wanted to say more on the matter, but didn't. Meanwhile, they were a day out into their journey. After spending the night in the woods, they were on foot again. They had received hints at the Uchiha's whereabouts and graciously followed through to the said destination.

By midday, they arrived in a small village. They had heard this place was small but friendly. And they imagined a small village quite like how Konoha used to be. With homely people and small, houses and buildings, and everybody would be smiling, despite their poorly appearance and life style. But the site before them was unlike what they thought it would be at all.

Sakura gasped. "This place is-"

"It's been totaled," Sai finished.

The welcome sign was torn in half, and burn marks covered nearly everything. The trees, the rooftops were singed. There were large gaping holes in various buildings and windows. And there was a coating of gray ash covering the ground and buildings. It was nearly burnt to the ground. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere at all.

Kakashi spoke briefly, "Stay alert. And bring anyone you find with you." They nodded and left in different directions of the destroyed village.

Sai wondered if Sasuke held a part in this as he kicked around broken shingles and wood to get to the door of a small home. It was possible that others were after him and he had been chased. If so, then that explains this battle scene. However Sai had no idea why Sasuke would put harm to a village of people. Despite all that he's done, he never seemed the type to harm innocents. Maybe the Sasuke that betrayed the village would, but not Naruto's Sasuke. Not the man who came back into the welcome and forgiving arms of everyone in the village. But on Naruto's behalf, Sai actually believed he wasn't innocent, not at all.

This house was empty, Sai noted and left. In the next one, he heard something peculiar; frantic breathing, little footsteps. He ran to the source of the sound and caught a glimpse of a little boy's face and then he was gone. Sai used the communicator at his waist and spoke into it, "Kakashi, Sakura; I've just come across a small child. I'm by the west end." He chased the boy with immense speed. When he turned into an alley, the boy was standing at the end of it. He crouched down and covered his eyes as he cried.

"Don't be scared of me," he said. "I'm here to help you."

The boy looked up at him, and glared. "How do I know? What if you're evil like that man!"

"What man? Tell me, was his name Sasuke Uchiha." The boy nodded. Ah, so Sasuke was behind this. Sai felt disappointed. He didn't want to believe that... but if this boy was telling the truth... "Are there any other survivors?" The child nodded hesitantly.

"Sai!" Sakura and Kakashi came up behind him.

"He says there are others," Sai told them, not taking his eyes away from the small child.

Sakura, being the female and more compassionate ninja, went up to the little boy who didn't shy away from her like he had Sai. "Can you take us to them?" she asked. Then, when he looked skeptically, she said, "I promise we only want to help."

The small boy nodded. He led them through the village where they found the villagers in a broken down house. When they went inside, the child's mother rushed to him. The team assured the worried people that they were ninja from Konoha, and were there to help. Sai left that to Kakashi and Sakura, as he preferred not to deal with people. After talking to several of the villagers, they found out that two ninja had attacked their homes and a man saved them. However there was one person who was unconvinced of this man's heroic deeds. The little boy had only hate for the man everyone thanked the gods for.

Sai could understand his hatred. As the small boy literally shit all over Sasuke's great name, many of the villagers came to agree with him. And especially after Kakashi delayed the news about their precious homes. The boy's mother was the only one who stood up for Sasuke. Her statement stood out amongst Team 7. Sai felt this woman was very foolish. What kind of hero would destroy the entire village? Not to mention he brought those rogue to the village to begin with.

Once the people were assured they would be sage, the team led them out into the streets. It was hard watching them as they took in their destroyed homes. Sai wondered if that woman was so thankful of her warrior now. Many people were crying and looking around sadly. Sakura came up beside Sai. "I just don't believe that he did all of this," she told him.

"I can. Any person who is capable of murder is also equally capable of doing this." Sai had long since come past holding in his insults about Sasuke Uchiha. He had no respect for this man now. Of course Sakura thought differently, she would. She glared at Sai momentarily.

"You think that now Sai, but when we find him I'll get some answers. I'm telling you he's innocent."

"Hey," Kakashi said, "I don't want to here any arguing. We're a team and we need to act like one."

"Excuse me..."

"You're the woman who defended Sasuke," Sai said briefly.

"We're really sorry about your village," Sakura cut in. She set a hand on her shoulder. "If there is anything you need, please tell us."

She looked between them with uncertainty. "No, that's fine thank you. I have something to say about Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi's interest piqued. "Do tell us?" he inquired.

"I believe he is innocent." Sakura seemed to be the only one who appreciated her statement. However she went on. "Those men were going to destroy everything and kill innocent people. Sasuke-san was just protecting us. He is the only reason that I am alive right now." She looked confidant in her knowledge. "Although he may have ruined our homes in the process... I believe in him."

"I hate him!" the little boy from earlier stood a ways away from them, fuming as he listened to his mother.

"Iso!" His mother scolded. "You shouldn't say that- he-"

"He's a demon! Just like the men who killed my father!" The boy was trembling, eyes wide with fear as he continued. "I saw him kill those two men. He- he ripped them apart! There was blood-" Kiyoko reached out to comfort him but he pulled away and took off running down the cobbled streets.

Kiyoko watched after him sadly. "It's such a shame.. he only just began to talk again and hate is what comes out of his mouth.

After everyone hid, I noticed Iso was missing," she told them. "I found him standing there next to the bodies-" she faltered for the right words. "He witnessed the whole thing."

Sakura felt hopeless after she witnessed the little boy's anger. She hadn't a clue how Sasuke had ever gotten that way. She wished above anything else that she could save him from the darkness that he was succumbing to.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have to get going. From what it sounds like Sasuke isn't that far ahead," Kakashi told them.

Kiyoko gave them one last look before they left. "Please believe me, he isn't a bad person."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll be sending some ninja in from our country to help re-build your village."

They huddled together once she had left. "So it appears there are other ninja going after him. I expected this." He was silent for a moment as he thought. "We'll have to pick up the pace if we want to catch up with him. He left sometime last night so we've got a day before we start to lose his trail."

"Kakashi-sensei, if there was one, there are going to be more ninja out to get him. These men were just rouges, but how long do we have before the Sand country sends ninja? And the Water country?" Sakura questioned.

Sai spoke for him, "let's hope that doesn't happen."

Team 7 traveled until nightfall. They had been to several other small villages and asked about Sasuke, with no help there. It wasn't until Pakkun had picked up the scent of blood that they finally got somewhere. But as the day went on, they were forced to rest at night. Their only hope was that Sasuke had the same idea.

...

"Don't you think we could get in trouble for this?" Hinata whispered to Ino. They were casing out the Aburama grounds. No one was in site but with them you never knew if the insects were watching or not.

"If we do get caught I doubt they'll throw us in the pen. You agreed with me about Shino. I know something's wrong, I just know it."

Hinata watched her blond friend stare at the entrance to their home. Ino was so dedicated it gave Hinata chills, she had so much respect for the strong female.

Ino knocked on the door, once, twice, three times. They waited, no one answered. Hinata was beginning to worry. This time Ino knocked louder. To their surprise, the heavy door opened slowly. The two girls shared a look. They entered the building with stealth and caution. Ino thought she was going to walk into a horror scene. She just knew, from the chill she got once she took in the unsettling quiet and the goosebumps it gave her just opening the door all the way. She didn't expect it to empty. She was so busy noticing everything there wasn't she failed to notice the dark shadow creeping up behind them.

"It's empty." She said. "Why is it empty?"

Now Hinata was really worried. What was going on with her dear friend Shino? He was normally so quiet, but normally he would tell Hinata if something terrible was happening to him. And lately he wasn't talking to her at all. She would have to-

Hinata couldn't speak. All control had just been taken away from her, she couldn't move any part of her body. She was frozen in place. How had she not noticed? She had a bad feeling about this! She tried to open her mouth to alert Ino but the blond hadn't even noticed, and Hinata had just lost consciousness.

...

There was a lot of blood. That's all he remembered, Sasuke stared at his hands covered in it. On the ground, on him, blood. He couldn't remember when or where this occurred... there had been so many times. He had never been a good person. He wasn't capable of that. And he didn't deserve good things. That's why he was running, again, away from all the problems he had created.

It took an hour soaking in water to clean the blood off of his clothes and his body. He did all of this in the dark, in the safety of a small cave that had a pool of water hidden inside it. It looked like an old hot spring bath that had been used years ago. Sasuke lit a fire later. He decided to set up camp there for a while, knowing somebody would be after him soon. If he was being tracked, the smell of the blood was long gone now.

Rest. He needed rest, and food. For now he slept. He figured it would be about a day before anyone could catch up to him.


	7. Seven

**A/N:** Hey faster update than usual :) I love this pairing too much to let this story slide out of my fingers... Please enjoy!

**Recap:** While on Sasuke's trail, Team 7 encountered a small village where Sasuke had previously taken residence. News of Sasuke's murderous actions stir up new feelings within them. Meanwhile, Ino and Hinata stake out the Aburame Clan only to be captured. And where is Sasuke?

* * *

Sai is beautiful. His skin is as pale and lovely as the moon. His eyes are not sparkling blues, nor are they a fierce jade, but those two coal black orbs are enough to melt Sasuke down to the bone. His voice is soft and sultry, and he probably doesn't realize how seductive it can be to people. Sasuke knows all of this; Sai is the true definition of beauty. He is silent, but strong. His actions are graceful, and they match his never changing expression to perfection. It always bothered Sasuke how he could never feel like normal people. And every time he saw Sai, he was reminded of how much he wanted to make him feel those lacking emotions. He wanted to feel Sai shudder under him, like Naruto would, but better, sweeter. He wanted to kiss him and see his smile, not a fake one, but a real, honest smile.

He would dream about what it looked like, while he lay in bed next to Naruto. Would it be raw and toothy, or perhaps sweet and curve upwards more so than his fake one... Sasuke wondered what Sai would look like blushing, naked and wet. He didn't deny his desire for the fellow shinobi.

Sai was a much better prospect than Naruto.

Sasuke was reminded of all of this as he watched the man now, sitting at the rivers edge. Like the first time he believed they ever had a moment together. If he could just sit there and watch Sai forever he would be content. However he would be overjoyed to be able to do more than just watch. He wanted to be there with him; next to him, holding his hand.

That feeling... he imagined how it would be on more than one occasion. He had tried to pretend that Naruto's course hands were that of the artisan's, someone who was sure to have skin smooth as silk. Of course, Naruto was no Sai. Sai was something Sasuke could never have. So far off from where he was, the unobtainable beauty.

And yet he was so close. Right now, as Sasuke watched him from above a tree. Sai stood still. What was he doing? It appeared he was staring at himself in the water. The perfect time to sneak up on him. Surely Sai would understand that Sasuke was innocent. He had to. They always had this connection, he and Sai. It was an unspoken bond.

This is fate, Sasuke tells himself. That they meet again at a lake. Sai always did look beautiful illuminated by the moonlight. It was just too bad that he hadn't the time to appreciate that before.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"It depends who you mean by _you_," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Sai didn't turn around. Even though he was aware that his back was to the enemy he was in control. When Sasuke appeared next to him so suddenly he grabbed his kunai and secured Sasuke by the arm with the weapon pointed at his throat. Sasuke looked amused though he let himself be subdued. Sai wasn't going to hurt him more or less kill him. His orders were unclear. Sasuke stared into his narrowed black eyes. He was so close.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The words came out laced with malice, but Sai looked so beautiful saying his name. "Sai," he responded. Sasuke's lips upturned in a little smirk and it irked Sai very much.

"Why have you shown yourself? Shouldn't you be hiding like the coward you are?"

"You wound me," Sasuke winced playfully, and smiled again at Sai's irritated form. His eyes were narrowed so prettily. "I suppose that isn't the worst thing you can call me though..." he looked off to the side in thought.

Sai was deeply confused. Why wasn't Sasuke defending himself? Why had he shown himself? Sasuke seemed to know right away what he was thinking. "I'm not going to fight you," he said.

"You know that I can kill you at any time now..."

"You won't." Sasuke seemed too confidant in that statement. Sai wasn't good at reading emotions when it came to this person. Someone like Sakura who openly displayed hurt or stress was easy. But Sasuke Uchiha had always been a challenge.

"How do you know that?"

"If you wanted to kill me, Sai, you would have by now."

Was he right? It was quiet, then Sai shot back with, "I need to get a confession first don't I..."

Sasuke scoffed, "Pleeease, I know how Konoha treats criminals." His gaze darkened. "You know as well as I do that all those people want me dead."

"So why have you let yourself be captured?"

"Captured?" he cocked up one eyebrow, then suddenly he was gone. In that split-second he had escaped Sai's hold on him. Sai panicked, looked around and cursed. He thought he lost him until he felt someone press up against his back. Sasuke had him immobilized with the blunt of a sword pressed against his back. "I think you're the one who is captured," the Uchiha whispered against his neck.

"What did you do?" Sai demanded. He tried to struggle but couldn't move his body.

"I immobilized you, it's only temporary. Relax Sai. I won't hurt you."

"And why should I believe you? If you weren't going to hurt me then why did you do this to me?"

Sasuke chuckled. "This is for my protection," he said. "I can't be too sure that you won't wake your teammates."

"Sakura and Kakashi.." Sai mumbled. "Your friends." He didn't know if Sasuke heard him or not, because he didn't respond to that statement. He was sure it affected him one way or another. Unless he was incapable of feeling any emotion, such as guilt or empathy.

"The moon is beautiful tonight..."

_Deja vu._ Sai felt himself re-living that moment at the river with the fireflies as he and Sasuke sat and watched the sky.

_"For such a sinful village, the moon is very beautiful tonight."_

How much had changed since then was shocking. It was strange but in life when bad things happen everything goes downhill all too fast. Sai pushed those thoughts out of his head. He needed to find some way out of this hold.

"You like the night better don't you Sai? I can tell. I as well-"

"Did you kill Naruto?" he cut him off, feeling a little weird after hearing his name spoken by those sinful lips.

"I'm shocked Sai. Do you not believe in me? I thought we were friends and to think your judgement on me is poor," Sasuke mocked.

He wasn't taking this seriously. Why was he so carefree?

"So you didn't kill Naruto?"

Silence. Then, "I can't answer that."

"Why?"

Sasuke ignored him. "Sai... I want you to come with me."

Sai's face scrunched up in confusion."Why?" he asked the Uchiha. "I have no interest in being captured by the likes of you."

"No, not as a captive. I want you. Just you..."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Isn't it self-explanatory?" Sai didn't know what to say that to that. He truly had no idea why Sasuke wanted him at all if not to take him as a captive and escape. He was silent then, listening to the sound of the crickets and the peaceful whirring of the fireflies. "Sai..." Sasuke was leaning over him, and his hand came up to stroke Sai's neck as he pulled him against his chest. "Don't you know how much I..." he didn't finish his sentence, and Sai was left wondering what he meant to say. He didn't have much time to wonder however, before Sasuke was kissing him softly.

The moment was brief, light and then Sasuke was breathing upon his cold, pale lips. "Wha..." The last thing Sai remembered was seeing Sasuke's peaceful face as he was rendered unconscious with a blow to the back of his head.

...

"So we all agree to continue with Plan X?"

The meeting room was dark, the only light being one hanging bulb in the middle of the room. A long table took up most of the space, seated twelve of the Elder Council Members who sat quietly, focused on the matter at hand.

The leader had just proposed the very event they had been planning since the death of the Fourth Hokage. He looked around at his colleagues, who were muttering to each other under their breath.

"It's only a matter of time, my friends, until the ninja in this village are all forced into submission."

"But Leader," a man spoke up, "How can we be assured that the heads of the Clans will be taken down that easy?"

"I have a plan for that as well. We will assemble all Clan Leaders here tomorrow morning for a meeting. After that... well, you can say they will have a sudden change of heart."

...

Sai awoke to voices. He heard Kakashi and Sakura in the distance, probably putting up camp. He blinked a few times, rubbed the gunk out of his eyes and got up as his eyesight adjusted to his surroundings. His head hurt. And then he remembered.

Sasuke...

His eyes widened alarmingly.

"Sakura, Kakashi!" He took off in their direction quickly with news he knew would shock them both.

"Sai!" Sakura greeted him with a smile as she left her tent. "Good morning." Her face fell when she saw the look on his face. "What is it?" she asked, now alerting the attention of Kakashi who had been putting up his own tent.

"Sasuke-" Sai only had to say the name and the two ninja froze. "-He was here. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I was unable to subdue him."

"When?" Kakashi responded quickly.

"While I was keeping watch. It was still quite dark, already morning."

Sakura looked horrified. "That was three hours ago. Sasuke was..."

"We have to leave, now!" Kakashi instructed them.

Sai nodded, and helped the frantic Sakura pack up everything in under five minutes.

"If we hurry we can catch up to him. However we're three hours behind him now, we have a lot of ground to cover. I'll use Pakkun to uncover his scent. For now, we don't stop until we make a breakthrough." He gave the team a signal and they were off.


End file.
